


"Just When I Got Used to You"

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Charlies goes on the run, only to have her Uncle's partner in the Chicago PD track her down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

It was Christmas break, and the University of Chicago campus was starting to empty out. Charlie couldn’t wait to get home to be with her family. It’d been a long semester, and she was beyond ready for some downtime at home.

 

Checking her mail  one last time  before she headed home for the holidays, Charlie turned the padded envelope  that was addressed by her father  over in her hands and  looked at it strangely. Ripping open an end of the package, she dumped out the contents, catching the odd-looking necklace in her free hand.  She examined the note  that hung haphazardly from the opening, and a cold chill ran down her spine as she read it. Chest heaving with fear, she quickly shoved it all in her backpack  and hastily made her way to her car.

* * *

Cautiously pulling into the family driveway, Charlie took a moment to look around. Her parents’ cars were in the drive and Danny’s bike was parked to the side. Everything looked perfectly normal. Entering the house, however,  she realized that outside  was where normal ended. Everything was broken and shattered or thrown haphazardly aside. 

Shutting the door softly, she stood and listened, hearing only the sound of Christmas music spilling out of the radio her mother kept in the kitchen. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she headed in that direction first. She had only taken a step into the room when she came to a halt at the sight of her father’s lifeless body lying in the middle of the floor amongst a puddle of dried blood and coffee. Charlie had seen enough of her Uncle’s crime scene photos over the years to know that he had been dead for days.

 

Shaking so badly she had to fist her hands, Charlie backed out of the kitchen and headed to the living room. There, lying next to the half-decorated Christmas tree, was her mother.  Her vision blurred at the sight of her mother’s normally blonde hair now a garish red, the packages under the tree decorated with the same hideous color. 

 

Breathing heavily, Charlie remembered her father’s note, but knowing that she had to see Danny for herself, she made her way to the stairs. He was in his room, half on and half off his bed, his unseeing eyes focused on the ceiling. Sinking to the floor, a sob broke free as she called his name.  

 

With her Uncle’s voice screaming in her head to get the hell out before she was next, Charlie only gave herself a few moments to mourn before forcing herself to her feet.

 

Going to her room, she pulled a duffel bag out of the bottom of her closet and began stuffing clothes in it.  She then moved into her parent’s room,  where she unlocked the safe in her mother’s closet, taking the gun and cash. Grabbing her bag, she headed down the stairs, not bothering to shut the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the diner’s parking lot, Detective Bass Monroe watched the blonde through the windows before looking down at the photo in his hand. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his partners missing niece. 

 

It had been nine months since her family had been murdered and they had never given up hope of finding her. 

 

Getting out of the car, Bass flicked his cigarette out into the gravel parking lot and headed inside, taking a booth where he could see both the front and back entrances.

 

“What can I get you?” The blonde, wearing a name tag that said Charlie, asked.

 

Bass leaned forward, pointing a finger at her tag. “Charlie. Is that short for Charlotte?”

 

The girl rolled her eyes, ignored his question. “You want something or not?”

 

“Coffee’ll be fine,” Bass drawled, sinking back into the corner of the booth. 

 

After delivering his coffee, Bass watched as the girl stepped outside, lighting a half-smoked cigarette. Sipping the bitter coffee with a grimace, he accessed her appearance now that he had gotten a better look at her. She was tan, giving the appearance of good health, but, if you looked closely enough, you could see that she was underweight. Her hair was hanging limply about her shoulders, which looked as though they held the weight of the world. 

 

When she came back in, he asked for his ticket, watching as she scratched it out, slapping it down on the table. 

 

Pulling out a few bills he laid them on the ticket along with a burner phone.

 

“What’s that?” she asked warily, taking a step back.

 

Bass shrugged. “There’s someone on the other end of that phone that would like to talk to you.”

 

Charlie shook her head as she took another step backwards. “I think you’ve got me confused with someone else, Mister.”

Bass pushed the phone closer. “Press the 1 key and if you don’t know the person on the other end, I’ll give you a hundred bucks and be on my way.”

 

“A hundred bucks?” She scoffed.

 

“A hundred bucks,” he countered, laying the bill on the table within her reach.

 

Charlie frowned. A hundred bucks would pay her rent for the week. With trepidation, she picked up the phone, skittering away into the kitchen. Pressing the 1 key, she listened to the phone ring before a breathless Miles answered.

 

“Charlie, Charlie is that you?” He demanded.

 

“Uncle Miles?” Charlie choked out as she began to cry. “Uncle Miles is it really you?”

 

“Oh, my God, baby girl, I wasn’t sure I’d ever hear your voice again,” Miles answered, his voice cracking as he drug a hand through his hair.

 

Charlie wiped at her eyes, “How’d you find me?”

 

Miles closed his eyes, unable to believe that she was actually alive. “I couldn’t have done it without Bass’ help.”

 

“Bass? Who’s Bass?”

 

Miles chuckled. “The man who gave you that phone. He’s my partner.”

 

“But how do I know for sure?” Charlie whispered, looking through the circular kitchen window at the man still sitting in the booth. “What if the people who killed my family got to him, too.”

 

“Ask him to show you his tattoo. It’s an M with a half circle and has the name Monroe underneath it. It’s on his left forearm.” Miles said, turning serious.  “Charlie, I want you to go with him. He’s going to take you somewhere safe.”

 

“But Miles,” she fidgeted, “Dad said not to trust anybody.”

 

Miles sucked in a breath. “Your Dad? Charlie, did you talk to your Dad before he died?”

 

Charlie shook her head, forgetting that he couldn’t see her. “He sent me a package- at school. It arrived the day I was leaving for Christmas break.”

 

“And what day was that?” Miles asked, grabbing a notepad off his desk.

 

“The fifteenth,” Charlie replied without even thinking about it as she kept an eye on the man in the booth. 

“Charlie, this is very important. Do you know when the package was postmarked?” Miles asked as he scribbled down a few notes.

 

“I’d have to look. I don’t have it with me,” she answered with a frown. 

 

“Okay, that’s okay, Charlie,” Miles said, dragging a hand through his hair. “Can you give the phone back to Bass?”

 

“Uncle Miles,” Charlie whispered, “I’m scared.”

 

Miles swallowed thickly at the fear in her voice, knowing he couldn’t be there to comfort her. “I know you are, baby girl, but Bass won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. And Charlie, I love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Charlie replied brokenly as she carried the phone back out to the table, handing it silently to the man sitting there. 

 

She watched as he listened to her Uncle before finally saying, “You know it, Brother,” and hung up.

 

Taking the phone apart, Bass deposited the pieces into his suit jacket. “Come on, let’s go,” he directed, taking her by the elbow only to have her pull away with a shake of her head.

 

“Your tattoo. Uncle Miles said you had a tattoo.”

 

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Bass pushed his sleeve up, showing her his tattoo.

“Now can we go?” he asked, eyeing the door to the diner. Now that he had found her, he wanted to put as many miles between them and this place as possible. Anyone and everyone was a threat from this moment forward.

“I need to get my stuff,” she answered, rubbing her arms, as she eyed the rest of the customers picking up on his feeling of unease. 

“Hurry up,” Bass murmured as he followed her through the kitchen and into the back room. Once she had her backpack, they made their way out the back entrance and to his car.  

“Are you taking me to Uncle Miles?” Charlie questioned, fastening her seatbelt as Bass started the car and backed out of the parking lot tossing the phone that was in his pocket out the window.  

“Where to?” He asked, ignoring her question. 

“Roadside Motel, about a quarter mile down the road,” she replied, practically hugging the car door. 

Bass looked at her with a raised brow as he pulled onto the two-lane highway. Miles would be furious if he knew the girl had been staying in a hell hole like that, he thought, already slowing down to pull into the parking lot. He wasn’t particularly thrilled himself as he eyed some of the occupants they passed. 

“Last unit on the end,” she directed, grabbing her pack and opening the door before he’d even come to a stop. Putting the car in park, Bass got out and followed behind, closing the motel door as she began to shove clothes and what not into a duffle bag. 

Snapping a few pictures of the room in case it came up later, Bass turned to see Charlie through the door of the bathroom, unzipping the waitress uniform she was wearing. Unable to tear his eyes away, he watched as she pulled a pair of cutoffs up over her tan legs, leaving them open at the waist as she removed her bra and pulled on a strappy tank.

 

“Uh, are you almost ready?” he stammered, turning to peek out the curtains.

 

“You never answered me,” she replied, returning to the room to tie her sneakers.

 

“About what?” Bass answered distractedly, turning back just in time to see her bend over to get her bag.

 

“Are you taking me to Miles?” she asked.

 

Eyes snapping to her face, he shook his head. “No, I’m not.

 

Bass watched as she took a breath and blew it out, trying not to cry. “Why not? I want to see him.” 

 

Bass frowned as the dark circles under her eyes glowed in the crappy lighting. He was pretty sure he had fallen in love with Charlie Matheson the moment Miles had shoved her photo under his nose, begging him to find her. 

 

His entire life over the last nine months had revolved around this moment, but, in all that time, he’d never imagined having to break her heart.  

 

“Because the people that killed your family are still at large.”

 

Turning pale, Charlie’s eye’s darted towards the door.

 

Holding out his hand, Bass stepped in front her blocking her way. “We’re close, Charlie. And now that we’ve finally found you, we’re even closer, but until then, your safety is everything to me.”

 

“I was safe!” she shouted, throwing her lighter at him. “I’ve been on my own for the last nine months without a peep from anyone until today! You’re the one who’s going to get me killed!” she sobbed.

 

“Charlie,” Bass said, taking a step towards her. “I swear to you, you’re safe as long as you’re with me.”

 

“You better hope so, because don’t think I won’t come back and haunt your sorry ass,” she sniffled, pushing past him angrily.

* * *

In the passenger seat, Charlie sat curled up with a pillow and blanket already half-asleep. Settling into the driver’s seat, Bass studied her face for a moment. He could still see the dark circles under her eyes, and the worry lines in her forehead that no twenty-two-year-old should have. He idly wondered how long it had been since she’d had a full night’s sleep. With a sigh, he pulled the blanket up higher on her shoulder, and started the car.

* * *

 

A few hours later, he transferred their belongings from one car to the other before waking her. 

 

“Charlie, wake up,” he said, gently shaking her shoulder.

 

“Where are we? She asked, covering a yawn.

 

“Oklahoma,” He replied, his arms braced on the car as he ducked down to talk to her.  “We can stop and get something to eat if you’re hungry.”

 

Her stomach chose that moment to answer for her, growling loud enough for them both to hear. “I could eat,” she said with a blush.

 

“Come on, we’re switching cars,” he explained, grabbing her backpack from beside her.

 

“But we’re in a car lot!” she called out as he shut his door. Grabbing her pillow, she pushed open her car door and climbed out. With another yawn, she followed him across the lot to a nondescript sedan. “What about your rental?”

 

“They’re on their way to pick it up now,” he replied, climbing in the other car without further explanation.

 

“Oh, sure,” Charlie mumbled with a shake of her head as she joined him. Driving off the lot, they stopped at a drive-through before getting back onto the interstate.  

* * *

It was way past dark when they finally pulled into a motel. 

 

Charlie studied him through the window as she sat in the car, watching as he paid their room. He was tall, but not as tall as Miles, and had the most gorgeous blue eyes she’d ever seen. She’d notice them and the scraggly beard he wore the moment he’d entered the diner. She could tell he was lean, like a fighter, but his curls and the smile lines at the corner of his eyes gave him a boyish charm. Her overall impression was that he was way more dangerous than then he appeared. She could understand why Miles had sent him. 

He returned a few moments later, handing her the room key as he drove to their room and backed in. “Go on in. I’ll grab our bags.” 

Keeping one eye on Charlie as she unlocked the door to their room, Bass opened the trunk, grabbing their bags. Taking a last look around, he slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Why don’t you hit the shower first and I’ll walk over to the gas station and buy a couple of packs,” he suggested, holding up a half empty pack of smokes. 

“That’s fine,” Charlie replied as she rooted around in her duffle bag, “just make sure mine are 100’s. I can’t handle those unfiltered death sticks you and Miles smoke.” 

A side of Bass’ mouth tilted up. “It’s a nasty habit. You should stop now while you're ahead.”

Charlie straightened, looking at him somberly. “The day I can remember my family with their skulls intact is the day I’ll stop,” she said softly, moving into the bathroom. 

 

Waiting until she had shut and locked the door, Bass pulled out a cell phone and grabbed the room keys. 

He was standing outside the room, smoking and talking to Miles when she poked her head out the door. “Here,” he said, shoving a sack at her, “you’re skin and bones.”

“No, I wasn’t talking to you, dumbass,” he said into the phone. “Look, Charlie’s out of the shower, so I need to go.” Hanging up, Bass broke the phone apart, throwing the pieces out into the middle of the parking lot. 

Entering the room, he snagged one of the cheeseburgers still in the sack. “They had a grill at the gas station. A hot meal wins out over a bag of chips in my book any day,” he commented, taking a bite. 

 

Eating in silence, they traded places when they were done, Bass hitting the shower while Charlie stepped outside to smoke. Even though it was September, just a few days past Labor Day, it was still sultry as hell. Pushing her wet hair back off her face, Charlie lit the cigarette hanging from her between her fingers, and leaned against the brick exterior tiredly, drawing in a lung full of smoke. 

 

She was so ready for this nightmare to be over. She just wanted to go home and see her family, but that would never happen. When Bass knocked on the curtained window, Charlie snuffed out her second cigarette, carrying it into the room to throw away. Washing her hands, then brushing her hair and teeth, Charlie crawled into the bed furthest away from the door, as Bass locked up, shoving a chair underneath the door.

It was a few hours later when Bass turned on the bedside lamp. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he sat for a moment, staring at the girl lying in the bed across from him. Her fists were clenched in the bed sheets as she moaned and thrashed about, her brow beaded with sweat. 

“Charlie. Charlie, wake up,” Bass called out in a normal tone of voice which only seemed to agitate her more. Blowing out a breath, he leaned forward, grasping the hand closest to him. “Charlotte, Wake up!” 

With a gasp, the girl shot up in the bed like a bullet, scrambling away from him. Acting like he was dealing with a wild animal, Bass held out his hand. “It’s just me, Charlie. Your uncle sent me to protect you, remember.”

With a shaky breath, Charlie nodded, taking his hand as she stood. “Sorry. I haven’t had one that bad in a while,” she whispered by way of explanation. 

 

“It’s okay,” Bass reassured her, watching as she walked over to the dresser grabbing her pack of smokes.  

“You can join me if you’d like,” she said, turning towards him, his cigarettes in her other hand. 

Stepping outside, Charlie lit her cigarette, leaning against the building as Bass came out, pulling a t-shirt on over his head. "Are you okay?" he asked, watching her.

"I'm fine," Charlie snapped, blowing out a stream of smoke, handing him his pack of smokes.

Settling on the other side of the door, Bass lit his own cigarette as they settled into silence.

"You need to try and get some sleep," he eventually said, flicking his butt into the parking lot, watching as she carefully extinguished her cigarette, carrying it back into the room with them. Lifting a brow at the level of her paranoia, he followed her inside.

Subdued, Charlie lay down on her bed as she pulled a pillow to her. "Why?"

"Because being on the road makes for long days," he said, turning off the light and lying down. 

Charlie shrugged, even though she knew that Bass couldn't see her. "Doesn't matter," she replied softly, turning to face the wall.

Shoving an arm behind his head, Bass fell asleep listening to her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie was in the shower when Bass woke up the next morning. 

 

He dressed and gathered his things, laying them neatly on the bed. When she emerged, he took a turn brushing his teeth and washing his face. Running a hand through the curls on his head, he gave them no further thought. The humidity would make it impossible to tame them. 

 

“Stay here,” he instructed her as he came out of the bathroom, sliding his wallet into his back pocket.

 

“Why? Where are you going?” Charlie asked, looking up in alarm. 

 

“Into town. I shouldn’t be more than an hour or two. Stay put. You know the stakes if you don’t.” 

 

“But, Bass!” Charlie cried out, following him out, only to watch him climb in the car and drive away without a backwards look. 

 

Stomping her foot, Charlie slammed the door in frustration.

* * *

Two hours later, Bass pulled up in front of the hotel. Getting out of the car, he had just pulled the room key from his pocket when the motel door flew open and he had his arms full of a frantic Charlie.

“You came back,” she sobbed as she hung onto him tightly, burying her face in his neck. 

 

Bringing his arms around her, Bass held her for a moment, pressing a kiss against her temple before setting her away from him. “Of course I did. Charlie, I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you, ever. I promise,” he assured her softly, using his thumb to brush some of her tears away.

Unable to speak, she simply nodded as her tears seemed to come faster. 

 

“I’m so sorry I worried you,” Bass murmured, pulling her back to him as he ran a hand over her hair. 

 

It took a few minutes for her to calm and regain her composure, but once she did, she took a deep breath, stepping away from him.   

Reaching out, Bass cupped her cheek gently, before letting his hand drop back to his side. Moving to the bed, he picked up their bags. “Come ‘on. I got us a new car. I also grabbed some snacks for the road. We’ll stop in a few hours for lunch, okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered, grabbing a box of tissues off the dresser along with her pillow and blanket, following him to the car. Crawling into the backseat, she lay down.

Shutting the trunk, Bass sighed when he saw where she was. Getting back into the car silently, he pulled away from the motel and they continued on their journey.

* * *

“When are we stopping for the night?” Charlie asked as she stared out the window at the quickly darkening sky. 

They had stopped for dinner a few hours ago and she had climbed in the front seat afterwards, much to his surprise.  

“Another couple of hours,” he replied, “but we’ll be stopping for gas soon.”

“So, are you and Miles ever going to tell me your plan?” she asked, cracking her window so she could smoke.

Bass shrugged. “The only plan is keeping you safe and alive.”  

“Mmhmm,” Charlie hummed with a roll of her eyes, her legs splaying open on the seat across from him, drawing his gaze for a moment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, glancing between her and the road. 

“I may not know you,” Charlie answered with a tilt of her head, “but I do know my Uncle, and he always has a plan.”

Bass looked back towards the girl with a knowing grin, before focusing back on the road. 

* * *

“Charlie, Charlie,” Bass spoke softly, reaching out to stroke the girl’s cheek. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, opening her eyes as she reached up to rub the kink in her neck. 

 

“We’re here,” Bass replied, watching as she slowly came awake. 

“What? Here where?”

 

Pointing out the window to where an older man stood with a lantern, Charlie gasped, looking back at Bass with tears in her eyes. “Really?” 

 

Bass nodded. “For now at least. Go on. I’ll grab our stuff.” 

 

Leaning forward, Charlie pressed her lips against his cheek, before pulling away to look at him. “Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes shiny with tears. Smiling, Bass gave her nod.

 

Scrambling back across the seat, Charlie threw open the car door, nearly tripping in her haste to throw herself into the other man’s arms. “Granpa!” she sobbed, breaking down in his arms.

 

“Oh honey, we’ve been so worried about you,” Gene whispered as she cried against his chest, bringing tears to his own eyes. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

 

Watching from where he grabbed their bags from the trunk, Bass nodded to himself. Miles was right. This had definitely been the right place to bring her. 

 

Approaching them, he lightly placed his hand on her lower back. “We should probably get inside,” he suggested to them softly. 

 

Taking a step towards him, Charlie took her pillow and blanket away from him as Gene blew out the lantern. “I’ve got a room all ready for you,” Gene said to Bass with a shake of his hand before closing the barn doors behind them. Silently, he led them into the house through the back door, and up the stairs. 

 

“Here’s your old room, sweetheart,” Gene said, opening the door to a small bedroom with two twin beds. “Miles said he wanted the two of you in the same room,” Gene explained, answering the unasked question on Charlie's face.  

 

“Thank you, Grandpa,” Charlie replied, hugging the man once again. “I’m so happy to be here,” she sniffed, wiping at her eyes. 

 

Gene smiled, patting her cheek. “I’m right across the hall if you need anything.” 

 

“I’m going to check the doors,” Bass said, following Gene out, giving the girl some time to herself.

* * *

Following Gene down the stairs, Bass did in fact check the doors before joining Gene at the kitchen table where the man poured them each a drink. 

 

“How is she?” Gene asked, studying the younger man’s face as he took a sip from his glass. 

 

“Terrified,” Bass answered as he swirled the liquid in his glass thinking about her night terrors. “Miles said you were a doctor. I’m hoping you’ll be able to help her.” 

 

“Of course. I’d do anything for that girl,” Gene replied as his voice wavered. “Just promise me that you and Miles will keep her alive.”

 

“I’ll protect her with my life,”  Bass swore.

 

With a nod, Gene stood. “Well, I need to get to bed,” he said, rinsing out his glass and setting it next to the sink.  “I have appointments at the office in the morning, but I’ll be home for lunch. Miles said it was important to keep my schedule the same.”

 

“Goodnight,” Bass called out softly as the man made his way to the stairs. Finishing his own drink, he  rinsed his glass out, depositing it next to Gene’s.  

 

Climbing the stairs, he pushed open the door to their room to find Charlie standing at the end of the twin beds that had been pushed together, chewing on her thumb. “Charlie. What’s all this?” 

 

Spinning around at the sound of his voice, Charlie bit her lip, before closing her eyes and reopening them.  “Do you mind?” she asked, motioning towards the beds. “I’m afraid…”

 

“That you’re going to dream,” Bass said, finishing her thought. 

 

“Yes,” she breathed, relieved that he got it. 

 

Pushing a length of hair behind her ear, Bass brushed her cheek with his thumb. “Lets go to bed.”

* * *

 

Waking to an empty room, Bass raced downstairs, calling Charlie’s name.

 

Bursting out the back door, he came to a stop when he saw her out in the yard feeding the chickens that seemed to roam the place by the dozen. Looking up at the sound of his voice, she waved before tossing the rest of the feed in the yard and making her way to him.

 

Eyes roaming up and down his half clad body, she smirked, but kept her thoughts to herself. “Want some breakfast?” she asked, tilting the basket in her hand towards him. “I can make a mean omelet,” she winked playfully.

 

“Sure,” Bass replied returning her smile now that he had calmed down, “I’ll just go get cleaned up.” 

 

Charlie led the way into the house, heading to the kitchen while Bass headed up the stairs.

* * *

 

“Something smells amazing,” Bass commented, coming into the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his head. He stopped short, watching as Charlie danced around the kitchen to a song playing on the old transistor sitting on the counter.

 

“Perfect timing!” She called out, taking two plates out of the cabinet. Dancing over to the stove, she filled their plates with omelets, bacon and pancakes. “Hope you’re hungry,” she said next to his ear as she sat a plate in front of him. “Coffee, juice, or milk?”

 

“Juice and coffee would be great, thanks,” he replied, taking a bite of his omelet. “Oh my God, this is wonderful, Charlie,” Bass mumbled around the food in his mouth. 

 

Charlie’s grin lit up the kitchen as she placed their drinks on the table and slid into her chair. “Thanks. It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to do something as uncomplicated as make breakfast for someone.”

 

Bass swallowed heavily, setting his coffee back on the table. “I’m sorry for that, Charlotte.”  

 

“For what?” she asked, looking up from her plate. 

 

“For everything. You should have graduated college and been crashing at Miles place in the city while looking for a job. Not hiding out in the middle of nowhere, terrified that the people that killed your family are hunting you down.”

 

Charlie shrugged. “College was overrated anyway.” 

 

They fell silent, turning their attention to their plates, until Charlie looked back up. “So, you realize that you and Miles have put us in the middle of BFE, right?” 

 

“Why do you think I’m here and Miles isn’t?” Bass smirked as he continued eating his breakfast. 

 

Charlie rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “Well, I’m sure Granpa will have plenty of chores to keep us out of sight.” 

 

Picking up her plate she took it to the sink and began running water to do the dishes. 

 

“It won’t be forever, Charlie, I promise,” Bass said gently as he came to stand beside her, bumping her hip playfully. “Hey, how about you wash, I dry?”

 

“Deal,” Charlie replied, pasting a smile on her face.  

* * *

 

Watching until Bass pulled away to trade in the car they’d arrived in, Charlie went upstairs to unpack. Pulling out her computer, she fingered the necklace that hung around her neck, removing the thumb drive enclosed inside it.

 

When Bass returned a few hours later, he found her sitting on their combined beds, laptop propped on her lap as she stared at the screen. 

 

“Whatcha doing?” Bass asked, pushing the door closed behind him.

 

‘Oh! You’re home!” Charlie exclaimed guilty slamming down the lid on her laptop. 

 

“Uh huh,” Bass murmured as he stepped towards the bed. 

 

“What?” Charlie asked innocently. “I was just catching up on my email.”

 

“Charlie, I know for a fact that you haven’t been on your email or any other kind of social media since the day you disappeared, nor has your cell phone been used.”

 

Looking at him, Charlie weighed her options, quickly realizing that she never had any to begin with. With a sigh, she set the computer aside, and made her way to the dresser, opening up the top drawer. From underneath her panties, she pulled out the padded envelope bearing her father’s handwriting. Holding it to her chest for a moment, she turned, holding it out for him to take. 

 

“What’s this?” Bass asked, reading the front of the envelope making a note of it’s postmark.  

 

Charlie’s finger pointed in the direction of the envelope. “I know I haven’t asked a  lot of questions about them, but I know they had been dead for a few days by the time I found them.” 

 

Bass’ heart broke for her in that moment as he looked up from the envelope, “Probably the day that he mailed this.”

 

Watching as her face fell, Bass stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her while pressing his lips against her temple. In turn, Charlie pressed her hands against his back and turned her face into his neck. After a minute or two, she took a step back, looking up at him. “There’s more.”

 

“Okay,” Bass replied, keeping his tone neutral, as he watched her take off the odd necklace she’d worn every day that they’d been together. Holding it in her hand, she showed him where it was missing a piece. 

 

“What is it?” he asked, taking it from her so that he could inspect it. 

 

“It’s a thumb drive,” she explained, pointing to her laptop. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, so that he could sit down next to her, she opened the computer back up. 

 

“Yeah,” Bass said raking a hand through his hair, looking at the binary code that filled the screen, “I have no idea what that means.”

“This is what my parents were working on at the time of their death,” Charlie replied as she watched lines of code scroll by.   

“So, this is why no one’s ever found it,” he said, thinking back to the black suits that had shown up to the house the day her family was found. 

 

“It was delivered the day I left school. It was just a whim that I stopped to pick up my mail before heading home,” she replied, swallowing thickly. “There’s a note,” she said, pointing to the envelope. 

 

Picking up the envelope from where it lay beside him, Bass looked inside, pulling out the note. Reading it, he'd looked at her in disbelief. “So, you read this and the first thing you do is exactly what he told you not to?” he asked in disbelief bordering on anger. “Why didn't you call Miles?”

 

“Because!” Charlie cried, “I thought Dad was being dramatic! How was I supposed to know I’d come home to a murder scene!” 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell,” Bass apologized, reaching out to rub her back. “Tell me what you’ve found,” he asked, trying to get them back on an even keel. 

 

With a sniff, Charlie nodded as she turned towards him while still trying to balance the laptop. “It’s scary, Bass. It was designed for the DOD. With the right string of code it could be used to shut down the power grid and it would never come back on.”

“Which power grid?” Bass asked, as they looked between the laptop screen and each other. 

“All of them,” Charlie answered. “But it wouldn’t include  _ just _ the power grid, Bass. Anything that takes any kind of power would be rendered obsolete. From cars to batteries, nothing would work. The infrastructure would fail and the government would crash. Life as we know it would cease to exist.”

 

Looking at Charlie, Bass was surprised at the look of concentration on her face as she watched the code, rapt with wonder.

 

“Have you told anyone?” He asked.

 

“No! Of course not,” she replied, looking offended as she divided her attention between him and the screen.

 

Bass frowned. “Then how do you know what it can do?”

 

“Bass, did you ever meet my parents? I could read strings of code before I could read sentences,” Charlie replied. 

 

“We need to tell Miles,” Bass said, pushing to his feet as he began to pace back and forth across the wood floors.

 

“Yeah, No. That’s not happening,” Charlie scoffed as she slammed the laptop shut and moved to block his way to the door. 

 

“Excuse me?” Bass hissed out, spinning around to glare at her. “Why would we not tell him!”

 

“Because!” What if telling him puts him in danger, too?” she gasped, her chest heaving as all of her old fears came rushing to the surface. “I can’t lose him, too.” 

 

“You won’t. I promise,” Bass assured softly. Coming closer, he reached out to stroke the side of her face, surprised when she turned into his touch. Clearing his throat, he took a step back. “I’m going to go call him now.” 

 

Charlie nodded, looking up at him. “Tell him I’m alright and that I love him.” 

 

“Will do,” Bass replied, moving around her to get to the door. Shutting it softly behind him, he made his way slowly down the stairs.

* * *

 

It was easy to fall into a routine when you had nothing to do and nowhere to be. Doing the few chores that Gene had for them in the mornings, they joined him for lunch and then spent the afternoons next to the pond out behind the barn. 

 

By the end of September their skin glowed under the hot Texas sun as Charlie talked about her family and Bass told her stories of cases he and Miles had worked, as well as speculating about the flash drive and what it all it could possibly mean. 

 

But yet, while Miles felt like he was getting closer to the killers, Bass and Charlie felt like they were in limbo. Charlie just wanted her life to get back to normal, whatever that might look like now, and Bass was ready to get back to work, hopefully with Charlie as a permanent part of his life. At the very least they would be in each other’s orbit with Miles as their anchor. He could only hope that she felt the same way.

* * *

 

Charlie had been especially restless, no matter how many chores or how much swimming she did to exhaust herself, and while Bass helped keep the nightmares at bay, sleeping in such close proximity to him had its own share of problems.

 

She knew that she was more than a little attracted to him, and she got the impression that he shared that attraction. However, the last thing she wanted to do was to make him uncomfortable. While she didn’t have a problem with their age difference, she suspected that he might, or, more importantly, that Miles would. 

 

And then, last week, when she had refused her Grandpa’s offer of sleeping pills, she had, without thought, reverted back to her preferred methods of sleep aid. 

 

Whiskey and orgasms, and whiskey made her morose. 

 

Two nights ago, Bass had walked in on her. Stumbling over his words, he spun around and slammed the door shut before bolting outside to take a walk down to the pond. By the time he returned, she was sound asleep and slept the entire night through without so much as stirring. 

 

When he broached the subject with her the next morning, she simply shrugged. “It’s either that or get drunk and there’s only so many times I can sneak into town to replace Granpa’s sipping whiskey.”

 

Bass wasn’t sure what part of that sentence shocked him more. The implication that she was masturbating around him on a regular basis, possibly even as he lay next to her in bed, or that she was slipping away into town, right under his nose. 

 

Tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth, Charlie ran her nails across his stomach as she walked past him, stepping out the back door. Slipping on her galoshes, she threw him a wink.  

 

When she reached the barn, he watched as she crooked a finger in his direction before  disappearing inside. 

 

With a grin, he followed. 

 

And, while it was anything but casual and uncomplicated, the sex was definitely worth it.

* * *

 

Now, as they lay on the blanket next to the pond in the summer twilight, Charlie’s hair lay spread out above her as it dried in the Texas heat, her body still slightly damp from their romp in the water.

 

She giggled when he leaned over, nipping at her ear, his hand cupping a breast as he thumbed a nipple, turning the giggle into a moan.

 

Reaching for him, Charlie was startled by the sound of an explosion, a scream torn from her throat as Bass rolled her over, covering her body with his for half a second before registering where the explosion had come from.

 

“Oh my God, Granpa!” Charlie breathed at the sight of flames coming from the house as Bass dragged her to her feet, shoving clothes in her arm. 

 

Hastily dressing, they rushed to the house to find Gene lying on the ground in the backyard, singed and coughing. 

 

“Granpa!” Charlie cried, dropping to her knees beside him.  

 

“I’m alright, Sweetheart, I’m alright, but you need to go,” he replied with a cough as he looked at Bass. 

 

Bass grasped her wrist. “Come on, Charlie. Gene’s right, we need to go.”

 

“No! We can’t leave him like this!” she argued, still holding on to her grandfather. 

 

Gene turned to look at her, cupping her cheek with his hand. “I’m okay Charlie, but you might not be if you stay here. You’re all I have left. You go with Bass and let him take care of you, okay?”

 

Tears streamed down her face as she bent down to kiss her Grandfather's forehead. “I love you, Granpa.”

 

“Love you to Charlie Bear,” Gene whispered, kissing her cheek before letting her go.

 

Charlie was sobbing as Bass grabbed her by the waist and practically carried her to the barn, shoving her inside the car.

 

Opening the barn doors wide, he climbed in the car beside her, throwing her a cell phone. “Call 911,” he ordered before peeling out of the barn and flying down the road. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Other than a few stops for the restroom and food, Bass drove the sixteen hours straight through. He’d talked to Miles a few times throughout the night and knew that Gene was fine, having been taken to the hospital and treated for smoke inhalation, and was now resting at his girlfriend’s house, all the while avoiding the questions about why he and Charlie hadn’t been in the house when the explosion happened.

 

Thankful that Gene was still alive, Bass was more concerned about Charlie.

 

After calling 911, she had effectively shut down. She followed his orders, but hadn’t spoken a word since, simply nodding and shaking her head at questions. She was asleep now as they pulled into the driveway of his parent’s home, her head curled up next to his hip.

 

Getting out of the car, he walked around to the passenger side, gathering her in his arms. She stirred, murmuring in her sleep as he hefted her up, shutting the door with his foot. Circling back around the car, he walked across the drive and up the sidewalk to the front door and rang the doorbell.

 

His mother answered the door.

 

“Hey Ma. Is my room still available?”

 

His mother gasped, a hand covering her mouth at the sight of him and the girl in his arms. “Sebastian! Of course! Come in, come in, what’s going on! Who is she?”

 

Bass smiled at his mother and her flighty personality. “Ma, Ma! Calm down. I’ll explain everything in a minute. Just let me get her upstairs, okay?” he asked, as Charlie turned her face into his neck.

 

“Yes, yes, of course! Let me just go ahead and turn the covers down,” she replied, turning and leading the way up the stairs to his old room.

 

He patiently waited as his mother turned back the bedding and fluffed the pillows before laying Charlie down on clean sheets, watching as her eyes opened and she softly said his name.

 

Bending down so that he was at eye level with her, he reached out to smooth her hair back.  

 

“Don’t go,” she pleaded, the first words she’d had uttered since Texas.

 

“I need to hide the car and then I’ll be right here with you,” he assured her with a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Hurry,” she whispered, clutching his hand.

* * *

 

Stepping out into the hallway, Bass closed the door quietly behind him and followed his mother back down the stairs. When she stopped and turned towards him, Bass gave her hug. “Hey Ma. Sorry to show up unannounced.”

 

“Sebastian,” she scolded. “You know we love having you home. I just don’t understand what’s going on. Who is that girl?”

 

“She’s Miles’ niece and she’s in trouble, Ma. It’s up to me to keep her safe.”

 

“Oh, dear me,” his mother tittered, a hand patting at her chest. “That poor thing. You did the right thing bringing her here,” she said with a smile, patting his shoulder.

 

“Ma, I need to put the car in the garage, if that’s alright and then I need to know if you can do some shopping for me. We had to leave quickly and didn’t have time to grab our clothes or anything.”

 

“Of course. I can take your sisters with me as they’ll know what you young people wear better than me.”

 

“Thanks, Ma,” Bass said, pulling out his wallet, to place a few hundred dollar bills in her hand. “I’m going to go put the car up and then head to bed. We’ve been on the road almost eighteen hours.

 

“Alright dear,” his mother nodded. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Ma,” Bass said, ducking down to kiss her cheek.

 

After putting the car in the garage, Bass made his way upstairs.

 

Kicking off the sandals he had grabbed at their first stop, he peeled off the rest of his clothes, dropping them on the floor along with Charlie’s, before scooting her over in the bed and curling up around her.

 

“It’s never going to end, is it?” she whispered as she laced their hands together.

 

Bass sighed. “Come’er,” he said softly, tugging at her shoulder to roll her over. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead as they lay there in silence.

* * *

The sun was waning when Charlie woke, tangled up in Bass. Pushing a stray curl off his forehead, she traced his forehead down around his jaw and then down to his collarbone. She felt better after sleeping, Bass having held her in his arms as they slept, never once letting go of her.

 

Her Granpa’s house exploding had been a grim reminder that as much as she liked Bass and he might like her, her life was still in danger and his by association.  If he were smart, he’d run as far away from her and her Uncle as he could get.

 

She’d been relieved at first when he’d shown up, more than happy letting someone else take over the burden of when and where to run. But now, with the smell of her Granpa’s burning house still clinging to them and knowing that it was meant for her, everything felt different - and far more complicated. Just as she got used to relying on him, she wondered if he wouldn’t be better off without her. She’d been on her own when he found her and knew she could do it again.  She was putting together the logistics in her head when he stirred under her.

 

“Hey,” he murmured, pulling her warm body closer, nuzzling at her neck, “how are you?”

 

“I’m good,” she replied, tilting her neck to give him better access.

 

“You sure?” he asked, pulling away in order to see her face.

 

“Yeah,” she answered with a smile, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. “Come’er,” she whispered, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

 

“You know I don’t believe you,” he said, breaking the kiss to drag his lips down her throat.

 

Charlie shrugged with a smirk as he palmed her breast. “I’ve just been waiting on you to kiss it all better.”

 

“I can do that,” Bass murmured with a grin, sliding down the bed to suck a nipple into his mouth.

 

Charlie groaned, wrapping a leg over his hip, burying her face in his curls as he switched to the other breast and reached around to grab her ass. Rolling over to his back, Bass took Charlie with him, grasping her hips as she reached between them and guided him to her, sinking down on top of him with a groan.

 

“Better?” he asked.

 

“Better,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss him as she began to move. Charlie had just found her groove when Bass saw the door begin to open out of the corner of his eye. Rolling her over and under him, he grabbed his gun off the nightstand, pointing it towards the intruder, scowling when he realized who it was.

 

“Damnit, Cindy! What are you doing?” he demanded, lowering the gun while still keeping Charlie covered.

 

“I just got back from shopping with Mom,” she replied, setting a few bags down next to the door. “She wanted me to tell you and your friend that dinner would be ready in an hour.”

 

“Thanks,” Bass said curtly.  “We'll be down as soon as we’re cleaned up.”

 

“Uh huh,” his younger sister uttered as she closed the door behind her with a frown.

 

Waiting until the door had been firmly shut behind her, Bass turned towards Charlie, who was wide eyed and red as a beet.

 

“Kid sister,” he said with a shrug, his mouth turning up in a smirk, causing Charlie to giggle bringing a smile to his face.

 

The bigger he smiled, the harder she laughed until they both lay breathless.

 

“I don’t suppose there's someplace we can go to clean up?” She asked, looking up at him with a fond smile.

 

“Yeah, come on, you can get in first while I’ll get our stuff sorted,” he said, climbing out of bed.

 

They dressed and, picking up the bag that looked like it contained toiletries, Bass led Charlie to the upstairs bathroom. Dumping out the contents into the sink, he handed Charlie a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, before starting the shower for her.

 

Letting her step in, he handed her a bar of soap and offered her a razor, this time causing her to smirk as his skin faintly blushed.

 

When she was finished, he directed her back to his room where he had sorted their clothes, taking his turn in the shower.

* * *

 

“So, what am I facing?” Charlie asked as she stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

 

Bass looked up from where he was tying his boots. “Mom, Dad and if the earlier intrusion is any indication, both sisters, their husbands and various nieces and nephews.”

 

“Nice,” Charlie breathed as she looked at him in the mirror. “How much are they going to hate me?”

 

“Hate you?” Bass asked with a frown as he walked over to pull her against him. “They’re going to love you.”

 

“Bass,” Charlie scolded with a roll of her eyes. “You show up on your parents’ doorstep with a woman young enough to be your d-niece,” she stuttered at the narrowing of his eyes, “and now, thanks to earlier, they ALL know we’re sleeping together.”

 

Turning her around, Bass tilted her chin up. “It’s going to be fine. I promise,” he said, taking her by the hand and opening the door.

 

“Yeah, that’s what you said at Granpa’s and look at how well that turned out,” she mumbled, earning a glare as they walked down the stairs.

 

“Right on time,” Mrs. Monroe chirped happily as they stepped into the large formal dining room filled with assorted men, women and children.

 

“Sebastian!” one of the older women exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. “I didn’t believe it when Ma called to tell us you were here! I’ve missed you,” she said, holding onto him tightly.

 

“Missed you too, little sis,” Bass said, hugging her back. Keeping one arm around her, he reached out, grabbing Charlie’s arm, dragging her forward from where she had been trying to back out of the room.

 

“Everyone, this is Charlie Mathison. She’s Miles niece,” he introduced, to the ohhs, and awws of the room. “I’m keeping an eye on her until Miles gets a few things straightened out.”

 

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it these days,” Cindy said as she took her place at the table.

 

Breaking away from her brother, Angie made her way to her big sister whispering furiously as Mrs. Monroe made her way to Charlie, guiding her to the seat  between her and her husband. “You can sit there, Sebastian,” his mother said, pointing to the seat on the other side of her husband, who had stood to embrace his son.

 

“We were just so sorry to hear about your family, weren’t we, William,” the woman said, patting Charlie’s hand before picking up dishes and passing them around the table after filling up Charlie’s plate and then her own. “You are welcome to stay here just as long as you need to, isn’t that right, William?” she said, looking towards her husband.

 

”Yes, Mother,” William replied dutifully, smiling towards his wife indulgently before patting Charlie’s arm as he flashed her a wink.

 

Charlie couldn't help but smile back, her eyes flickering over to Bass where he sat talking to one of his nephews.

Charlie spent most of the meal pushing around the food on her plate, taking a bite here and there when Mrs. Monroe would look over at her plate, fussing about how she was just skin and bones. The rest of the meal was spent trying to learn names and deflecting looks from Cindy, who was not impressed by any means, making the meal more uncomfortable than it needed to be.

 

When it was over, she made a beeline out to the back deck to smoke, watching as some of the kids trickled out to play on the swing set or throw a ball, totally ignoring her presence, much to her delight.

 

It wasn’t long before Bass came out the back door, carrying a couple of beers. She could hear Cindy asking if she was old enough to drink just before the door closed shut and Bass started calling for the kids, letting them know that their parents were ready to go.

 

Setting the beers down on the deck railing, he ruffled heads and passed out high fives as a chorus of “Bye, Uncle Bass!” drifted by them. When they were gone, he grabbed his beer and fished his cigarettes out of his pocket.

 

“Come’on,” he said softly with a tilt of his head.

 

Grabbing her beer and smokes, Charlie followed him out past the swing set to a picnic table underneath a large oak tree in the back of the yard. The lights from the kitchen cast a glow onto the yard not quite reaching them.

 

“You okay?” he asked, picking up a small can of sand to place on the table.

 

“Yeah. I’ve just never been around a family that big before,” she replied, opening her beer.

 

Bass chuckled before lighting his cigarette. “It can be a bit overwhelming at times,” he admitted.

 

“I don’t think your sister likes me very much,” she said, looking towards the house.

 

“Doesn’t matter, because my mother loves you,” he grinned, taking a drink of his beer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Bass gave a heavy sigh when he woke to an empty bed. Pulling on the clothes he had worn the night before, he made his way down stairs looking for Charlie. 

 

“Ma! Where’s Charlie?” he called out as he ventured towards the kitchen. 

 

His mother’s head popped out of the laundry room. “She went into town with Angie. Said there were some things she needed to pick up.”

 

“Things?” he muttered, walking into the kitchen to find something to eat, before his mother came shooing him out, insisting that she’d make him some lunch.

* * *

 

He was sitting in the kitchen, eating the sandwich his mother had made him, when Angie came breezing into the kitchen, her youngest child in tow.

 

“Where’s Charlie?” he asked, getting to his feet in concern when she didn’t appear.

 

“She ran upstairs to put her things away,” Angie said with a smile as she sat her bag down, handing her child to her mother. 

 

“What kind of things?” he asked, wiping his mouth. 

 

Angie shook her head as she made the baby a bottle. “Just some things she hasn’t had a chance to replace since you’ve been here. I mean for goodness sake, Bass, you rarely let her out of your sight.” 

 

“I think I’ll go see if she needs any help,” he replied, heading back towards the stairs. 

 

Entering his room, he caught Charlie shutting the drawer on the nightstand. “Oh, you scared me!” she exclaimed. 

 

Bass leaned against the doorframe. “Angie said you went shopping?”

 

“Yeah,” Charlie replied a with smile. “I picked up a couple of more burner phones, a grab and go bag like we talked about, and I needed a jacket. In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s starting to get cold.”  

 

“Uh, huh,” Bass replied, watching as she made her way to him, a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

“Angie is so sweet. I’m going to miss her when we leave,” she said, pressing her hands against his chest as she stretched up and kissed his cheek. “Cindy. Not so much. I’m going to get cleaned up for lunch,” she said, waiting for him to nod his head before moving past him to the bathroom down the hall.

 

Waiting until she disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting softly behind her, Bass pushed off against the doorframe and made his way to the bedside table. Opening the drawer, he discovered a box of condoms, two prepaid cell phones and a box of tampons. Kicking himself for doubting her, Bass shut the drawer and waited for her at the top of the stairs.

* * *

 

It was a week later that he made a desperate call to Miles.

 

“She’s gonna run,” he said as Miles answered the phone, not giving him a chance to even say hello.

 

“What makes you think that?” Miles asked, walking into his kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey. 

 

“It’s just a feeling,” Bass answered, raking a hand through his hair before taking a drag off his cigarette as he paced back and forth on the back deck. “Cindy was here again tonight and it didn’t go well.” 

 

Miles shrugged before he remembered that Bass couldn’t see him. “Charlie’s got tough skin, Bass. She’ll be fine.” 

 

“I don’t think so,” Bass replied. “She’s been different since Gene’s. When Cindy heard about that, she basically accused Charlie of trying to get me killed.” 

 

“Sounds to me like you need to get your family under control,” Miles barked out, so unlike him that it caused Bass to stop in his tracks. 

 

“Damn it,” Miles said, a loud sigh coming over the receiver. “I’m sorry, man. I know none of this is your fault and you know how much I appreciate you taking care of her. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her.” 

 

“I know,” Bass replied, brushing it off before resuming his pacing. 

 

“Look," Miles said,  "Charlie can be emotional, and unsure of herself. If she feels like there’s any truth to what Cindy is saying then she’s going to take it to heart and do what she thinks she needs to in order to protect you and you can’t let that happen, Bass.”

 

“So what do I do?” Bass asked, snuffing out his cigarette and lighting another. 

 

Miles fell silent for a moment before replying.“Talk to her. Be honest with her. Let her know we’re just as afraid as she is. Remind her that she’s not in this alone and that what happened at Gene’s won’t happen again.”

 

“Miles, I can’t tell her that,” Bass replied, his voice almost breaking as the memory of dragging Charlie away from her Grandfather played on repeat in his brain. 

 

“Look, I wasn’t going to say anything until afterwards, but I’ve got a meeting on Thursday. A big one,” Miles confided.

 

“A meeting? With who?” Bass asked.

 

“The D.O.D,” Miles answered. 

 

“The D.O.D?” Bass whispered, looking around the dark yard. “Why the D.O.D?”

 

“Because that’s who Ben and Rachel were working for when they died.”

 

Bass’ head spun at the implications. “Miles-” he breathed. 

 

“I know,” Miles replied grimly, taking another drink of his whiskey. “I know. But, chances are you’ll be home by Saturday.” 

 

Bass sucked in a breath. “And you're sure she'll be safe?" 

 

"I'll make damn sure before I let you bring her back here. Tell her I love her.” 

 

“Yeah. I will,” Bass said softly, disconnecting the call. 

 

Tidying up, he headed inside, stopping by the sink in the kitchen to wash his hands.  He was drying them when he heard a noise in the hallway leading into the garage. 

 

Kicking himself for leaving his pistol upstairs, Bass edged towards the doorway. Flipping on the light switch, he swung into the hallway coming face to face with Charlie who smothered a scream. 

 

“Charlie?” he asked, his eyes scanning over her, taking in the full backpack and the keys in her hand. 

 

Leaning back against the hall wall, Charlie clutched at her chest, taking a few deep breaths in through her nose. “What the fuck, Bass!! I thought you were out back on the deck.”

 

Frowning, Bass crowded her. “Why? So you could make a break for it?” he spit out.

 

“Bass, no, it wasn’t like that,” Charlie said as he suddenly turned away from her. She watched as his shoulders slumped and shook, a hand coming up to his face. 

 

Brow furrowing, Charlie approached him, laying a hand softly on his shoulder. “Bass? What is it? What’s happened?”

 

 

Bass shook his head before turning back around to face her.  “Miles has a meeting on Thursday,” he said, falling silent.

 

“And?” she prodded.

 

“It’s with the people who hired your parents to create that code.” 

 

Charlie flinched, taking a step back as she searched his face. “You think that’s who killed my family,” she breathed, watching a myriad of expressions cross his face. “And what about Miles? What does Miles think?”

 

Bass’ mouth twisted as he looked away from her. “Miles thinks that if all goes well, we’ll be home by this weekend.”

 

“Home?” Charlie recoiled, stepping away from him with a shake of her head. “I can’t go back there. I can’t,” she said, her breathing coming at a harsh pace. “That house, all that blood, Danny,” she sobbed. “I can’t go back there.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Bass crooned, stepping forward. “You won’t be by yourself,” he promised, pulling her into his arms as he ran a hand up and down her back, pressing his lips against her forehead. “You’ll never by yourself.”

 

They stood like that in the hallway, until Charlie’s breathing slowed and the grip she had on his shirt loosened. 

 

Bending down, he swept up her backpack and led her upstairs, closing the door quietly behind them.

* * *

 

His mother fussed over Charlie all that week, bringing plate after plate of food onto the deck, where she sat listlessly in a lawn chair, wrapped up in a blanket, a cigarette in her hand, the ashes hanging precariously to the butt as she sat in limbo, wanting to run, but yet determined to stay. 

* * *

**Chicago**

Miles waited until the men in suits entered the elevator before turning back to his boss. “Don’t tell me your buying that load of horseshit!” he spat out, kicking at the leg of the desk in front of him, earning a glare from his Sargent.  

 

“Whad’ya want me to do Matheson?” his boss asked. “Those are Fed’s and they’re telling me that this Brad Jaffe and Grace Beaumont are who murdered your family. I know you wish it was you that had brought them in, but it’s done. The Feds made the arrests and will take it from here. So, call Monroe and have him hightail it back with your niece. The sooner she makes her statement, the sooner you can both move on.”

 

“Un-fucking-believable!” Miles ground out, earning another look from his boss, this time accompanied by a finger pointed at his desk. 

 

Turning on his booted heel, he stalked back to his desk, co-workers jumping out of the way or looking on in sympathy as he kicked his own desk, before hobbling over to his chair. 

 

“Goddamnit!” he muttered, rubbing at his foot as he opened his desk drawer to pull out a cell phone.

 

Hitting the redial button, he waited for Bass to pick up. 

 

“Hey what’s up?” Bass asked, stepping into the house.

 

“It’s time to come home,” Miles said bitterly. “Come to my apartment. I’ll explain everything when you get here.”

 

Silence greeted him.

 

“Bass?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I heard you. We’ll be in late tonight,” he said hanging up abruptly. Looking down at the phone with a sighh, he shoved it back in his pocket, turning when the back door opened.

 

“Was that Miles?” Charlie asked, her eyes bluer than usual as the light cast a halo around her head. 

 

“Yeah. He wants us to come home,” he answered, taking her hand in his. “Miles wouldn’t put you in danger, Charlie. We both know that, but, it’s up to you."

 

Charlie stood, watching as his thumb rubbed soothing circles against her skin, sucking in a shaky breath, before releasing it. “You’ll stay with me?” she asked, looking up at him. 

 

Bass nodded. “For as long as you need me to.” 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was quiet on the way back to Chicago, spending most of the time staring out the window, but, once they approached the city, she gravited away from the door, turning towards him. 

 

Giving her a reassuring smile, Bass took her hand and held it on the console between them, not releasing it until they reached the gated garage for Miles’ apartment building. 

 

Punching in the codes, he waited for the gate to close behind them before pulling around to the designated parking spots.

 

Putting the car in park and shutting the engine off, he turned towards her. “You okay?”

 

Charlie looked around the garage for a moment before answering.

 

“Yeah,” she replied, giving him a small smile that he was unable to define. “I just never expected to be back here.”

 

“Miles and I got you,” he said, bringing one of her hands up to his lips to press a kiss against it.  She gave him a nod in return. “Ready?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” she responded, waiting for him to come around to open her door.

 

Keeping her trapped between him and the car, Bass kissed her. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers, looking her in the eyes. “Have I ever told you that I suck at sharing?” he said, causing her to snort as she cuffed his shoulder.

 

“Come’on,” she said with a grin. “Let’s get this over with.” Taking her backpack from him, they made their way to the elevator in the corner. 

 

Charlie rocked on her heels as they made their way up, only stopping when Bass took her hand in his. Looking up at him sheepishly, she settled for laying her head on his shoulder.

 

Following him out of the elevator, she hung back as they made their way down the hall, letting Bass push the doorbell.

 

The door opened almost immediately.

 

“Charlie?” Miles asked almost breathlessly, his eyes raking her from head to toe.

 

With a sob, Charlie dropped her pack and flew into his arms, Miles holding her close. 

 

Bass couldn’t hear what was being said as he picked up Charlie’s pack and kept an eye on the hallway behind them, until finally, Miles called his name and keeping a hold of Charlie disappeared inside the apartment. Following behind, Bass dropped their packs near the door, securing it behind him before setting the alarm. 

 

He found the two in the kitchen, a beer in their hands, an unopened one sitting on the island next to Charlie. 

 

Sliding onto the stool next to her, Bass turned her face towards him, using his thumb to brush away the tears that were still falling. Charlie closed her eyes, nuzzling his palm. 

 

Standing on the other side of the bar, Miles stood, watching wide-eyed before taking a sip of his beer. “So, how was the drive up from Jasper?” he asked.

 

Dropping his hand, Bass turned to his beer. 

 

“It was long,” Charlie answered, turning her attention back to her Uncle. “Would it be alright if we talked tomorrow?”

 

Miles nodded. “Of course, whatever you want, Charlie. I’m just happy your home.”

 

Getting up from her bar stool, Charlie rounded the island to wrap her arms around Miles waist. “I love you, Uncle Miles.”

 

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Miles pressed a kiss to her temple. “Love you, too, baby girl.” Turning her loose, he watched as she stopped next to Bass, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek. 

 

“Don’t stay up to late.”

 

“I won’t,” he promised, reaching up to take her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

 

“Night,” she called out as she grabbed their bags and headed towards the guest room.

 

Miles set his beer down on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “What was that?”

 

Bass took another sip of his beer before setting it down on the island. “I represent safety, Miles. In a few months, once she’s settled in, I’m just going to be her Uncle’s best friend that kept her safe. Nothing more.” Pushing his beer away, Bass got up tiredly from his stool. “It was a long drive and I’m beat. Let’s talk tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah, okay,” Miles said, uncrossing his arms as he held his hand out, waiting till Bass took it. “Thank you for bringing her home.”

 

Shaking Miles hand, Bass gave him a nod and shuffled off down the hall while Miles went back to his beer, lost in thought.

* * *

After sleeping in and having her favorite lunch, they gathered out on Miles tiny balcony. 

 

Lighting a cigarette, Bass handed it to Charlie before lighting his own.  

 

“Well?” Charlie asked Miles as she blew out a lungful of smoke, ignoring the look on his face as she did so. 

 

Miles shook his head with a blink. “Uh, we have a big day Monday,” he said, taking a moment to light his own cigarette. “You’ll give your statement at the police department in the morning and then after lunch we have a meeting with my attorney.”

 

“Your attorney?” Charlie asked with a frown. 

 

“You’re the executor of your parents’ estate. Since you were missing, I went to court to get temporary control until you returned. Now that your home, everything will be transferred back into your name.”

 

Charlie nodded, turning away from them as she took a drag off her cigarette. 

 

“And what about the Feds?” Bass asked, pulling Charlie up against him. “What’s the story there?”

 

“The Feds claim to have two people in custody for the murders,” Miles explained, watching as Charlie’s head snapped in his direction. 

 

“Who?” she demanded.

 

“Brad Jaffee and Grace Beaumont.” 

 

“Brad and Grace,” Charlie scoffed. “There’s no way!”

 

“Why not?” Bass asked her, squeezing her waist. 

 

“Brad and Grace wouldn't hurt a fly. They were mom and dad’s colleagues. They’re not murderers, Miles. It’s not possible,” she said, turning her attention back to her uncle. 

 

Miles exploded. “What do you want me to do, Charlie! I have followed every lead, looked everywhere I know to look and found nothing!”

 

“Don’t you talk to me like that!” Charlie growled. “I am simply trying to understand.” Flicking her cigarette over the balcony, she turned on her heel and marched inside the house, Miles calling after her to come back. 

 

“Let her go, Brother,” Bass said, laying a hand on Miles shoulder. “If it’s true, she just realized she walked away from her life when she didn’t have to. She’s gonna need a minute.”

 

Shaking his head, Miles turned back towards the railing. “I failed her.”  

 

“No, you didn’t,” Bass assured him. “You’ve done everything you could do to get her home and to get justice for your family. Just give it time.” Slapping him on the shoulder, Bass headed back in the apartment.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Bass said, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, waiting for her to turn away from the window. 

 

“It just doesn’t make sense, Bass. Nothing about it makes sense,” she said, plopping down on the end of the bed. 

 

“I know it doesn’t make sense,” he said, moving to sit beside her, “but the feds aren’t going to arrest these people for no reason. Once they release the information to us, we’ll go over it line by line with you until it does. But for now, try and give Miles a break, okay? He needs you just as much as you need him right now.”

 

Charlie nodded with a sigh, laying her head against his shoulder. 

 

Bass pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m going to head over to my place and grab a few things, but I’ll be back after dinner, okay?”

 

“That long?” Charlie asked, raising her head in alarm.

 

Bass rubbed her arm. “We’re going to have to get used to not being attached at the hip anymore.”

 

‘That’s going to take some getting used to,” Charlie replied, standing up and moving back towards the window. 

 

“We’ll get through this, Charlie. I promise we will,” Bass said.

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Charlie replied, keeping her back to him. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Bass turned and left the apartment.

* * *

A few hours had passed when Miles came looking for her. “Hey kid, wanna grab some dinner?”

 

“Sure,” Charlie replied, taking the peace offering for what it was. Grabbing her coat from the closet, she followed him out of the apartment. They were silent until reaching the street. 

 

“How does Bruno’s sound?” Miles asked, looking over at her. 

 

“Pizza sounds good,” Charlie answered with a smile, tucking her arm around his when he offered.

 

“So you and Bass?” Miles asked as they walked the sidewalks from his apartment to the pizzeria. 

 

“Are you mad?” Charlie asked, looking up at him.

 

“You mean about the fact he’s practically old enough to be your father,” He replied gruffly, meeting her eye. When she fell silent, he relented. “No. Not really. I'm just worried about one of you getting hurt.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked with a frown. 

 

“It’s Bass,” Miles said with a sigh. “He’s head over heels for you, Charlie, but thinks that you think nothing more of him than a safety net and that you’ll move on as soon as this is all over with.”

 

Charlie was hurt that Bass would think so little of her and said as much, going on a tirade that left his ears burning. 

 

Before going into the restaurant, Miles stopped her with a huff. “Charlie, If you really love him, then tell him.”  

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend passed entirely too quickly for Charlie’s liking and before she knew it, was standing in Miles guest bedroom as Bass zipped up her dress. “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” He asked, his hands wrapping around her biceps, pulling her close.

 

“No,” Charlie replied, leaning back against him. “But the sooner I get this done, the sooner we can get on with our lives.”

 

“We?” Bass asked. 

 

Turning in his arms, Charlie straightened his tie. “I was hoping that we might make this permanent,” Charlie replied, looking up into his eyes. “I love you, Bass, and I can’t imagine living my life without you in it.” 

 

Lifting his hands, Bass cupped her cheeks. “I love you, too, Charlie, but I want you to be sure about this.”

 

“I am, I promise,” Charlie whispered, lifting up on her toes to press her lips against his.

 

With a groan, Bass gathered her in his arms, a hand tangling in her hair. Before he had a chance to kiss her, though, Miles was clearing his throat behind them. 

 

“We need to go,” he said, looking at Charlie who was glaring at him over Bass’ shoulder. 

 

Miles shrugged, mouthing “Sorry,” before heading down the hall towards the kitchen. 

 

Looking back at Bass, Charlie snorted at the look on his face before turning back to the bed to slip on her shoes and grab her coat. When she turned back to him, he was right there, pulling her to him for a kiss.

 

Charlie nearly melted in his arms at the intensity of it. “I love you,” he whispered when he finally let go. 

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, their foreheads resting together for a moment as the sound of keys jangling together reached their ears. “Your friends a real asshole,” she murmured, causing him to throw his head back in laughter. 

 

“We better go,” he said, helping her on with her coat. “We can talk later.” 

 

Nodding, Charlie smiled, making her way down the hall to where Miles was waiting.

* * *

Arriving at the police station, they were surprised at the amount of press waiting on them, Miles and Bass protecting her as they made their way inside the building, the reporters shouting questions and crowding them the entire time. 

 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked as she stood shaking in Bass’ arms.

 

“I don’t know,” Miles replied  breathlessly , as he ran a hand through his hair. “The only people that knew you were back in town and would be here today is our unit and the Feds,” he acknowledged slowly with an aggravated sigh as he and Bass exchanged looks.

 

“Let’s get upstairs. They’re expecting us,” Bass said, taking Charlie by the elbow and escorting her to the elevators.

 

Once upstairs, they were greeted by Miles and Bass’ boss who shook Charlie’s hand. “Welcome home, Miss Matheson. We’ll try to make this as painless as possible for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie murmured as they were led down a hallway to a large conference room where several other men were seated, all standing when she entered the room. 

 

“Miss Matheson,” a tall, almost gaunt man said as he came towards her. 

 

Charlie felt herself recoiling from the man, Miles and Bass the only things keeping her on her feet and in her place. Looking at his outstretched hand, she finally took it, swallowing heavily at the nauseousness that swept over her. 

 

“I’m Randall Flynn. Your parents worked for me at the D.O.D. We’re just all so happy that you’re alive and safe.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie said once again, taking her hand back as quickly as she could. 

 

Excusing them, Miles escorted her to a table set up with recording equipment and she took her seat, settling in to talk about the day that forever changed her life.

* * *

When it was over, she was exhausted, staying in her seat, head bowed as people swirled around her, Miles and Bass once again protecting her. 

 

“They’re all gone,” Miles finally said, crouching down beside her as he took one of her hands in his. “You okay?”

 

“That man. Flynn. He scares me, Miles,” she replied, looking over at him. 

 

“Bass and I aren’t going to let anything happen to you,” he answered.

 

“I know,” Charlie said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, as he held her to him momentarily.

 

Pushing to his feet, he helped her out of her chair. “Come’on. Let’s get out of here.” 

 

Charlie sighed, knowing the day was far from over.

* * *

Walking out of the attorney’s office, Charlie asked if they could go back to the apartment. She wasn’t up for anything else and needed to process. They agreed, Bass taking her home as Miles went into the office for a few hours. 

 

“You don’t have to do this right now, Charlie,” Bass assured her as they entered Miles apartment. “The attorney said you could take as much time as you needed.” 

 

“The sooner it’s done, the better off we’ll all be,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Will you come with me tomorrow?”

 

“Oh course,” he answered, pressing his lips along her jaw. “Whatever you need.”

 

“I need you,” she whispered, leaning into him.

* * *

 

Hugging Miles goodbye the next morning, it was finally time to head towards her family home. Armed with a notepad, the plan was to make a list of the possessions she wanted to keep and then let Miles handle the rest. 

 

He’d already contacted a realty company and the moving company and cleaning crew would be out next week. They had hopes that it would sell quickly in such a desirable neighborhood, even with the triple murder that had  occurred . 

 

When they arrived at the house, Charlie stayed in her seat for the longest time only moving to roll down the window and take the lit cigarette that Bass had handed her. It wasn’t until she had smoked two more that she felt ready to go in. 

 

Silently, she took Bass’ hand as they walked up the path to the front door, Bass unlocking the door with the keys Miles had given him and turning off the alarm. 

 

There was no sign of the tragedy that had taken place as Charlie wandered through the house. She was saddened by the fact that she hadn’t paid more attention the day she had arrived home for Christmas. Maybe if she had, Miles might have been able to find the true killers. 

 

Pulling the notepad out of her purse, she began to jot a few things down that she thought she’d like to keep but could sell later if she changed her mind. It wasn’t as if there were a sibling or aunts and uncles to fight her for them. Even though, it took hours longer than she expected. When they finally finished, Charlie was more than ready to call it a day.

 

“Hey,” Bass said, wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. “Why don’t you call Miles, and see if maybe we can meet for a late lunch.”

 

“Yeah?” Charlie asked, covering his hands with hers as she tilted her head to look at him. 

 

“Yeah,” he said softly, turning her to face him. Kissing her softly, he pushed her up against the wall. “And maybe tonight over dinner we can talk about you moving into my place with me.”

 

“Really?” she asked, looking up at him with a smile so large it left her dimples showing.

 

Bass chuckled, a wide smile covering his face now as well, as he shyly ran a hand through his curls.”Well, yeah. I mean, if we’re going to make this permanent?”

 

“Yes!” Charlie nearly shouted, then again softer before pulling him down for a kiss.. “I love you,” she whispered, breaking the kiss as she stroked his cheek. 

 

“Love you, too,” Bass murmured against the side of her mouth as he let go of his hold on her. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Still grinning, Charlie pulled out her cell phone as they headed down the hall towards the front door. Stepping outside as Bass set the alarm, Miles had just picked up the phone when a beeping noise caught her attention. 

 

“Whats that?” she asked Bass, turning to take a step back towards him.

 

In the background, she could hear Miles screaming her name just as the world went black.  

* * *

 

Bursting into the ER, Miles flashed his badge, demanding to know where his niece and partner were. He was directed to Charlie's room by the harried nurse behind the desk. 

 

Heart racing, he entered her room, making his way to where she lay in the hospital bed looking small and fragile. Taking her hand in his, Miles pressed his lips to her hand as he reached out to stroke her cheek. 

 

He was still in that position when a doctor entered the room. 

 

“Hello. Are you a family member?” the doctor asked.

 

“Yes,” Miles answered, straightening. “I’m her Uncle. How is she?”

 

“She took a pretty hard blow to the head and some assorted burns, but she’ll be fine,” the doctor explained as he flipped through her chart. 

 

“How about my partner? How is he?” Miles asked as his hands visibly shook. 

 

“He wasn’t as lucky,” the doctor replied, slipping his pen into his pocket and closing Charlie’s chart.  “He’s still in surgery. When the bomb went off, he protected Ms. Matheson with his body. His back took the brunt of the damage.”

 

Miles had begun to pace the small room, dragging his hand through his hair as he listened. 

 

“I’ll check back in shortly,” the doctor said, leaving the agitated man to himself. 

 

Banging his fist on the wall in anger, Miles was startled by a voice behind him. 

 

“Detective Matheson, I was so sorry to hear about your niece and partner,” Randall Flynn said as he entered the hospital room. 

 

Mies was stunned as he spun around to see the man standing near Charlie’s bed. 

 

“How...why…?” Miles questioned as he watched the man eye his niece in her hospital bed. 

 

Flynn looked up with a smile that made the hair on the back of Miles neck. “I was still in town and your boss called me to let me know what happened. It would certainly be a shame if she wasn’t able to testify at the trials.”

 

Miles blanched at the implications of that. 

 

“Well, I wish Charlotte and Sebastian a speedy recovery, Detective. Hopefully they’re home with you soon.” Giving Miles a curt nod, he left the room.  

 

Looking between Charlie and the door, Miles made a decision. Pulling out his phone, he made a call.

 

“Jeremy, it’s Miles. I need you in Chicago, yesterday.”


	8. Chapter 8

Licking her parched lips, Charlie blinked her eyes with a groan against the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Turning her head toward a noise across the room, she scrambled up the bed.

 

“Who are you?” she asked, her hands clenched into fists in front of her.

 

A blonde-haired man, standing near the door, smiled. “You can refer to me as ‘The King of the North.’ Most of my clients do.”

 

Charlie looked at him like he was crazy. “Uh huh.”

 

Stepping up to the bed, the man paused when Charlie scooted even further up. “Well then,” he said dryly, dropping a small black bag onto the bed and opening it.  “Cash, bank cards, the deed to this property and everything you need for your new identity. Passport, birth certificate, driver's license and most importantly,” he continued, dumping it all onto the bed, “your back story.”

 

“My-My backstory? What are you talking about? Where are Bass and Miles?” she asked, her voiced tinged with a hint of hysterics, and if there was one thing the man standing in front of her despised, it was hysterics.

 

Tutting, he held up a finger. “You don’t seem to understand, Mrs. Ross. You don’t know anyone named Miles or Bass. Everything you know is right here,” he said, waving a black folder in his hand, “including details on your new job, where you’re expected on Monday. It’s Wednesday, by the way,” he mocked whispered, looking down at his watch.  “Myself or one of my associates will return in exactly one year. All you have to do until then, is keep the stupid to a minimum.”

 

Smothering the sob that left her mouth with her hands, Charlie pulled her knees up to her chest as the man turned and walked out of the room, whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

 

Thirst and a pounding headache finally drove her from the room.

 

Opening the door, she was greeted by a small, homey, living room. Her eye was drawn to the stone fireplace that made its way to the ceiling with its exposed beams. Overstuffed, comfy looking furniture was scattered about the room, including a couch that held her childhood  blanket and pillow. Quickly making her way in that direction, she fisted her hands in the blanket, pulling it to her chest.

 

Blinking back the tears, she moved further into the cabin, stumbling into the kitchen. Ignoring the note, keys and prescription bottles on the table, she began opening cupboards until she found a glass. Filling it from the tap, she took a long drink.

Turning, she opened the fridge, expecting it to be empty, only to find it stocked with some of her favorites. Grabbing a premade sandwich and a beer, she headed back towards her room.

 

Sitting in a chair in the corner, she slowly ate her meal as she eyed the items on her bed, waiting until she felt she was able to touch them without falling apart.

 

Shoving everything back into the black bag, she opened up the closet door, taking a step back when faced with an entire wardrobe. _What the fuck_ , she thought, throwing the bag on top of neatly lined shoes, before quickly shutting the door.  

 

_How was this her life?_

 

Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths. She needed a drink. Grabbing the folder from the bed, she marched back into the kitchen, searching every cabinet until she found what she was looking for.

 

Grabbing the bottle and a clean glass, Charlie gathered everything up and carried it into the living room.

 

Opening the folder, she read the first line and promptly poured herself a drink.

 

She was no longer Charlotte Matheson. She was Ella Ross. She was someone she didn't even know.

 

Taking another drink, Charlie continued reading.

* * *

 

Tugging at her skirt, as she inspected herself in the mirror, Charlie sighed, wondering how she was going to pull this off.

 

Her name was Ella Ross. She was a military brat who had lived all over the world with her parents. That was how she had met her husband William. A Marine who was stationed overseas for the next year. He was getting ready to retire and they had decided to settle in this sleepy little Canadian village. It received enough tourists to keep her newly acquired boutique open, that is, if she didn’t run it into the ground.

 

She wasn’t allowed to use the internet for the next year, so could only hope Mr. “King of the North,” had made accommodations for that. She may not know much, but figured you probably couldn’t operate a business with a computer or the internet.

 

Grabbing her coat and purse, she took the keys off the kitchen table and headed out to the SUV parked in the driveway.

Following the directions on the vehicles GPS, Charlie pulled into a parking spot in front of the store. Turning off the engine, she sat for a few minutes taking some deep breaths. When she saw someone inside flipping the closed sign to open, she took that as her cue. Exiting the vehicle, she made her way inside the store.

 

Wiping her feet on the cheery welcome mat, Charlie removed her coat, hanging it on the rack near the door, turning towards the counter where a woman stood waiting.

 

“Mrs. Ross, I presume? I’m Nora Clayton. Mr. North sent me to assist you.”

* * *

 

**1 year later**

 

“Hello, can I help you find something?” Nora asked the man who walked through the door as she cleaned the glass case by the register.

 

“Yes. I’m William Ross and I’m looking for my wife.”

 

Nora couldn’t help but grin. “Hey Ella?” she called out to the store room behind her. “There’s someone here to see you!” Leaning forward, she settled in against the showcase to watch the reunion.

 

Pushing a length of hair behind her ear, Charlie came out of the storeroom, a sheath of paper in her hand from where she was taking inventory. “Hi, I’m Ella Ross, can I help you?” she asked, before finally looking up. Stopping in her tracks, the papers fell out of her hand.

 

Bass’ eyes raked down her body and back up. “I certainly hope so. I was told I could find my wife here.”

 

Closing her eyes, Charlie took a deep breath, her chest jumping at the realization he was so close to her she could smell him. “Is it really you?” she whispered.

 

Cupping her neck with his hands, Bass brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones, wiping away her tears. “God, I’ve missed you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

 

Charlie could only manage to nod, unable to find her voice as Bass tilted his head, finding her lips with his own.

 

Reaching up, Charlie clung to his forearms, as she kissed him back.

 

“So,” Nora said with laughter in her voice. “I could probably hold down the fort if you wanted to take off early.”

 

Breaking the kiss, Charlie buried her face in Bass’ neck as he brought his arms around her. “Thanks, we’d appreciate that,” she heard him say as he pulled away from her.

 

“Drive safe,” Nora replied, handing him Charlie’s purse and keys, even as she became concerned for the suddenly silent girl. It had been a tough year, even more so than other cases she had helped with, but she thought they had finally got past all that. Now though, she wasn’t so sure as William led his wife out of the store.  

 

They remained silent in the car on the way to the cabin, Bass sneaking furtive glances at Charlie along the way. When they arrived, Charlie got out of the car immediately, waiting on the front porch as Bass gathered his bag from the back seat and  finally met her with the keys. As soon as she was in the cabin, she left a trail of belongings as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle from above the stove.

 

She didn’t bother with a glass.

 

Coming up behind her, Bass took the bottle away, slowly lowering it away from her mouth.  “I have to say, this wasn’t exactly the reaction I was expecting,” he murmured near her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

Wiping her hand with the back of her mouth, Charlie’s chest heaved with emotion. “Today. It’s been one year today. I was expecting Mr. North to come walking through that door. Not you,” she sobbed as her knees buckled. “Never you!”

 

“Shhh,” Bass shushed as he rocked her in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that we had to keep you in the dark, but it was the only way to keep you alive.”

 

“You call this being alive?” she cried, struggling to get away from him. “No phone, no internet, no one to come home to and one to talk to!” she shouted, anger finally taking over.

 

Spinning her around, Bass slammed her up against the refrigerator, pinning her hands beside her head.

 

That got her attention.  

 

Chin trembling, Charlie glared at him.

 

“Are you ready to listen?” he asked, trying to ignore both her perfume and the fact that they were pressed together from tip to toe against a hard surface. “I’m sorry, Baby, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against her’s.  “It was the government. They were responsible for your family’s death and they wanted you dead as well. I hated it, Charlie, I fucking hated it, but it was the only way. The only way.”

 

“So why now?” she asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

 

“We were being watched. Days, if not weeks before that bomb went off, they had eyes on us,” he explained, as he stroked her cheek, pleased when she leaned into his touch. “It was months before they stopped listening in on our phone conversations, even longer before they stopped following us all together. I knew the only way to get back to you was to keep my head down and bide my time. It was the only thing that kept me going. A month ago, I let the department know I was taking an early retirement, got word to Jeremy, and here I am.”

 

“Jeremy? Who’s Jeremy?” Charlie asked.

 

Bass chuckled. “Jeremy Baker. You know him as Mr. North. Assholes always had a flair for the dramatic.”

 

“Asshole is putting it nicely,” Charlie practically growled.

 

Bass stilled. “What did he do? Did he hurt you?”

 

Charlie tilted her head. “Yeah, he handed me a fucking folder and walked out. At least you had Miles. I didn’t have anybody,” she said, her chin quivering.  

 

Bringing a hand down to cup the back of her neck, Bass wrapped his other arm around her.  “I’m here now. You’re not alone anymore.”

 

When she brought a hand up to his shoulder and nodded, he knew it would be okay.

 

“Come on,” he whispered near her ear, taking her hand.

 

Leading her back into the living room, he took a seat on the couch, pulling her down beside him. They sat in silence for the longest time as Charlie rested her hand over his heart and Bass stroked her arm, sighing softly at having her in his arms once again.

 

The sun was beginning to set when he finally turned loose of her. “I have something for you. Gene gave them to me at your funeral.”

 

“My funeral?” Charlie questioned, a horrified look on her face. “Does he know that I’m alive?” she asked, watching as he rooted around in the bag by his feet.

 

“Like everyone else, he’s accepted the fact that you died in that explosion,” Bass replied, finally finding what he was looking for.

 

“When I saw him at your funeral, he wanted me to make sure that you had these. They belonged to your grandmother.” Opening up the small box, he held it out to her.

 

“Granma Charlotte’s wedding rings,” she said, reaching out to run her finger over them.

 

Bass nodded, slipping them out of the box and onto her finger. “He knows that you’re loved just as much as she was.”

 

Lifting the hand that the rings now adorned, Charlie leaned in to kiss him, moaning softly as he met her eagerly.

 

Kicking her shoes off, Charlie pulled her skirt up, climbing up on his lap as Bass’ hand landed on her ass, groaning at the feel of bare flesh. “You’re killing me, baby,” he whispered harshly against her neck as one hand pulled aside the strap of her thong while the fingers of the other hand dipped into her velvety wetness.

 

Eyes fluttering in pleasure, Charlie’s hand snaked between them as she deftly unbuckled his belt and got his pants unfastened.

 

Holding on to her, Bass shoved to his feet, asking. “Where’s the bedroom?”

 

Charlie whimpered in protest, pointing towards the hall.

 

“As far as everyone is concerned, including myself,” Bass murmured against her ear, “we’re married and the first time I make love to my wife will not be on a couch.”

 

Blinking back her tears, Charlie cupped his face with both of her hands, pulling his mouth to hers. Bass kissed her back tenderly, letting her know just how special she was to him. Breaking the kiss, he lowered her to the bed, following after her, letting her have her way this time as she pulled his shirt over his head.

 

She jerked when she felt the scars on his back. “Miles said that you were hurt, but that you were okay,” she whispered, her fingertips tracing the ropes of scar tissue that laced his back.

 

Pulling back, he arched a brow in question.

 

“There was a letter from him in the identity folder that Mr. North gave me,” she said, letting go of his back and reaching under her pillow to pull it out. “It was the only thing that kept me sane some days.”

 

Taking the letter from her, Bass pressed his lips to her forehead, tossing the letter onto the dresser.

 

“I woke up in the hospital days after the explosion and you were already gone. Miles didn’t give either of us a chance to say goodbye,” he said, as he traced the edge of her lacy bra, reaching around to unfasten it.

 

“Tell me” she requested, running a hand along the waistband of his jeans.

 

“We were both knocked unconscious from the force of the explosion. I managed to cover you from most of the debris, but some landed on my back.”

 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Charlie whimpered.

 

Bass grabbed her chin. “It’s not your fault. None of this was your fault. And now, thanks to Jeremy and Miles, we have the chance to spend the rest of our lives together.”

 

“Does that mean you just won’t up and disappear once I get used to you again?” She asked with a soft smile, her eyes focusing on his lips.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bass promised with a mischievous grin, pressing her back against the mattress.

 


End file.
